


[podfic] User Interface

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [49]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In which Darcy approaches Tony about a few upgrades.





	[podfic] User Interface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [User Interface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458035) by [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan). 

** **

**Title: [User Interface](http://archiveofourown.org/works/458035) **

**Author: ** ** [Socchan](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** R

**Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

**Pairing:** Darcy Lewis/JARVIS

**Length:** 00:05:40

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/50%20\(AVG\)%20_User%20Interface_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
